


Full

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat doesn't quite understand human biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

Just as John’s cries peaked, they were muffled by Karkat’s lips, pumping the human through his orgasm. The mutant-blood grazed his pointed teeth lightly over his partner’s lip as the boy’s milky white semen spilled into a bucket already half-full with Karkat’s own reddish genetic material. He gave a few more gradually decreasing strokes, a chaste kiss, and flopped down on John’s bed beside him. The Heir snuggled into his chest as Karkat glanced at the bucket: pinkish-red, splattered in white.

The Cancer mumbled a curse under his breath, met by a simple “hm” from the prankster, too tired to be bothered with sentences. After another moment, Karkat made another noise- just sound, really, no letters intended- with a disappointed rise at the end. The Breath player opened his eyes up at the troll: big, blue, way too cute, and _okay, just ask him already_.

“WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?” he muttered. John still heard capitals. He cuddled closer, and yanked a sheet over both of them for the warm-blooded troll’s sake.

“nothing. you’re doing fine.”

“THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING.”

Another breathy noise, like he has fallen asleep in those two seconds since he had spoken, and Karkat had now so rudely woken him. “hm. you thinks so?”

“THAT BUCKET’S SUPPOSED TO BE FULL.”

The Heir sighed, and propped himself up on his elbow. “karkat, that’s normal for humans. we don’t use buckets, so we don’t make as much.”

“REALLY?”

“yup.” John comforted, running his fingers through the candy-blood’s unruly hair. Karkat tried to relax, and put the worry out of his mind, failing miserably. “look, if it bothers you that much, i can go again.”

“YOU’D DO THAT?”

“sure! i’m still young.”

The Knight lunged forward and kissed him deeply, pulling back for only a moment. “THANKS.”

John rolled his eyes. “love you, too.”


End file.
